A HTP Christmas!
by Pokefan117061
Summary: Jerin and friends have decided to take a break from adventuring for christmas only for something to go wrong, watch as Jerin's first christmas in the Pokemon world becomes his best. Make sure to read my other story 'What's a Pokemon' first. OC x Multiple OC's, few cheesy romance moments, Humour, Oneshot.


**Hello everybody and a Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas oneshot for WAP, it's basically set after the rescue girlfriends arc which I haven't finished posting so things will get confusing at times, when I post the next chapter, hopefully soon, it will start to make sense. It's my second writing piece here on fanfiction and my first oneshot so no flames please. I hope you enjoy and remember to review! Most of it is in Jerin's POV and there will be a few cheesy romantic moments but what can I say it's Christmas! (Jerin: Adding on to that he got a girlfriend and is probably in the mood)**

**Disclaimer: Pokefan and Jerin do not own Pokémon, although they put it on their wishlist for Christmas, also they do not own Inferno, Jesse and Rosa as they were requested OC's by reviewers and are their idea.**

**Here's a list of who is with whom:**

**Jerin + Alice + Mystic + slight Lily +onesided Isabelle**

**Onesided Vince + Shiina**

**Inferno + Belle**

**Marina + Zac**

**Aaron + no one**

**Cameron + no one**

**Neo + Emily**

**Jesse + Rosa**

**Toto + no one**

**Christmas eve December 24**

All was quiet in the base for once. No one was shouting, talking or even snoring *cough*Cameron*cough*. Everything was peaceful, in their beds and sleep- "Merry Christmas everyone!" *sigh* my name is Jerin and this is my story of my first Christmas in the Pokémon world. I got up from bed and glared at the Pokémon responsible for the break in silence "Zac George Recupero be quiet or you wont get anything from me today" scolded an angry Marina.

"S-sorry mam!" apologized Zac

"Your middle name is George?" snickered Aaron

"Oh shut it" retorted Zac.

During breakfast everyone was contemplating what to get for who, honestly I was kind of nervous it was the first time I would go to the town center because normally Belle would get everything they needed without being asked, if I didn't already have two girlfriends that would beat the tar out of me I would go out with her. Anyway I was thinking on what to get Alice and Mystic… "HEY BELLE WATCHA WANT FOR CHRISTMAS?" asked or rather screamed Zac, Marina then proceeded to smack him in the back of the head, which led to him smacking his head on his chestnut, which hurt like hell. "Oh Zac! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad" Marina then pulled the most dangerous puppy face, it made even Inferno the emotionless robot to look down in guilt. Zac faked an angry face and Marina fake pouted, "Pleeeeaaaassssee" dragged on Marina adding little tears. When I turned to see how the others were faring I saw Cameron and Aaron half dead lying down on the table holding signs saying =Here lies Cameron/ Aaron, loners to the end but they both died of the dreaded puppy eyes= "why loners to the end?" I asked,

"Zac got a girlfriend before them, enough said" Said Inferno shaking his head slightly, Belle giggling at his joke. "So what are you gonna ask Delibird for Christmas?" asked Mystic

"Nothing I already have," I said to her while kissing her nose causing her to blush a deep shade of red. "That was really cheesy," said Alice pouting cutely, mostly due to jealousy

"Oh so you don't want to be kissed to?" I asked and she also blushed a good shade of red. "Well I'd better go with the guys to get your presents" I smiled and hugged them both, which was hard due to my short arms, and headed off to the town center.

"So what are you getting Rosa, Jesse?" asked Vince trying to start up a conversation. "I think I might get her a Pecha Scarf, she always seems to get poisoned during missions no matter where it is, like a volcano, by a Magcargo using smog, a forest by a Shroomish or even under the sea by a Tenticool," sighed Jesse.

"Well I'm getting Emily a new set of Aprons and kitchen tools, her old ones are wearing out from all the cooking she does" Said Neo blushing while thinking what he got last time he got her a present that relates to the kitchen. "So Jerin what are you getting Mystic and Alice?" asked Toto, I looked down and sighed,

"Honestly, I still don't know what to get them"

"Cheer up I'm sure you'll think of something" smiled Jesse empathetically. "And if you don't there's always next year" Everyone sweat dropped "seeing how they reacted when Sky said she was his girlfriend I doubt he'd live to see tomorrow" said Cameron

"Thank you for your words of encouragement" I said to Cameron deadpanning, he stupidly responded saying "no problem… what were those words because I don't remember saying any word of encouragement." _Either he's an idiot, brain damaged or he just doesn't get sarcasm _I thought. "As usual your sense of stupidity never ceases to amaze me," I said to him. "Was that an insult?" _definitely the former_ I thought as I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Zac what are you getting Marina?"

"Probably that music cd she always wanted"

"Marina's into music?"

"Yeah, she takes my iPod for like a week before returning it"

"You mean the iPod _I_ found"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say... wait _I_ found that iPod!"

"No you didn't, wait I hmm… hey I-" I interrupted him by yelling, "Hey guys look, there's the town square!"

We rushed over to see what shops there were, the town center was made up of four different parts, all cut into four corners, each divided by pathways, in the middle was a park that was shaped like a circle. Anyway in one of the corners was the food area as in groceries, food court etc. two of the remaining three held clothes, household items, things you could more or less find in Big W or Target, places like that. The last was made up of entertainment areas, arcades, electronics, toys and more. I ran to a shop that had a poster of Oran forest, the place where I realized I liked, maybe even loved Mystic. "Sir how much for that poster up front?" I asked the counter Pokémon. "20 poke" he said. "Here" I handed him the money and grabbed the poster, careful not to rip it. "Okay so that's Mystic done" I looked down at the list I had made. Half of the things he had gotten a few days prior.

Mystic: Oran Forest Poster

Alice:

Zac + Marina: a picture of the whole team with a bubble frame and an iTunes gift card he somehow found.

Cameron: a 'don't lose hope for love' card

Aaron: 'how to not be annoying as hell for dummies guide' book

Vince: '106 way to get stronger' book

Shiina:

Inferno:

Emily: Cookbook

Neo: Dragon tooth

Belle:

Toto:

Jesse + Rosa: the sacred item he got from rooftop jungle (a leaf gem)

"Okay so just Alice, Shiina, Inferno, Belle and Toto… I can just get Shiina a toy, Inferno hmm probably just something to make him less well emotionless… Belle I could give her that all expenses paid trip to the spa thingy… I guess Alice would like that too, so that leaves Toto"

"What about me?" asked Toto from behind me, I jumped a little, I then realized I was talking to myself out loud, "n-nothing" I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly while blushing a little from embarrassment. "Well see you!" with that Toto jumped off. "Maybe a book on pranks? No that would be catastrophic" as I continued to contemplate what I should get for Zac I didn't realize someone was sneaking up behind me. "JERIN!" I turned in surprise to see Belle's sister Isabelle. "Hey there, how's it going?" I asked her politely "pretty good, did Belle tell you I will be joining you guys for Christmas?" _Oh crap_

After we parted ways I realized I needed to get _her _a present too "why can't I live a normal life? Well that would mean I would have never met everyone…" I then decided to take a walk around to find something for Isabelle and Toto. "Hey Jerin what have you got for you're girlfriends?" I turned to see Lily "oh hey lily I got a poster of where I realized I was in love with Mystic and a spa treatment thing for Alice" Lily raised a brow. "Really where?" I looked at the tickets "some place called Gardivoir's beauty and spa" Lily looked surprised and, jealous? "Oh my Arcy! How in the distortion world did you get the money for that! Can you give me one? Please! I have been dying to go but I never have enough money" I smiled at her "okay, I have heaps" I showed her my tickets and her eyes nearly burst out of their sockets "how did you get that many, their like 100,000 poke each!"

"I was mostly going to give them to Alice"

"You are probably the best boyfriend ever" I blushed a little at the praise. "If you weren't already taken I would kiss you" she said when I gave her a few tickets. "Oh my Arcy these are the deluxe tickets that never expire! They are worth over a million poke!" I just shrugged "only the best for my girls I guess" she looked at the tickets, then at me, then back at the tickets. The process repeated for two minutes until "screw having a girlfriend" next thing I knew she was kissing me, when she pulled away, thanked me and walked off I was still processing what in the world just happened. "Hey Jerin? Earth to Jerin… HEY JERIN" I snapped out of my stupor once he yelled, "jeez you didn't have to yell," I mumbled causing him to face palm "So how's life been treating you… Brendon?"

"Not too bad, can't complain"

"Well what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm spending time with a family I helped after I got out of treetop forest, they were a family of Shiftrys and Seedots and Nuzleafs so I fit right in"

"Sounds nice, good luck with your new life, well see you!"

After a few more minutes window shopping I had found a gift for Toto… a book that keeps idiots busy for a few days. Soon I headed back to the base with all my presents in the explorer bag. Just in time because the town center was starting to close. I looked around and took in something I hadn't seen really since I was a human "SNOW!" After a few hours playing in the snow like a kid again I decided to go home and hit the sac because I was exhausted as hell… "Hey Jerin what did you get Zac for Christmas? I'm having trouble deciding," said Mystic. "An iTunes gift card" I said, all she did was tilt her head cutely, "*sigh*, he needs it to buy those games and music". She pouted with a cute blush on her face. "I knew that" I smiled at her as I continued walking home. The rest of the walk was uneventful, mostly just seeing couples walk past. "This has been a not very busy change for once…" I thought out loud as I watched some Swablus fly off. There were a few Ducklets flying off for winter. The Kricketunes were chirping in the bushes making a peaceful background music added on by the sounds of the wilderness, all in all it was a nice and tranquil setting.

When I got back to the back I face palmed in realization. _I forgot wrapping paper!_ Belle saw me face palming "what's wrong?" I looked at her "I forgot wrapping paper" I said dejectedly "here borrow some of mine, but you have to tell me what your gift for me is" I stared at her "what?" she asked "it's just, you are evil for once" she pouted "I can be bad when I want to be" I raised a brow and nearly fainted when she grabbed Inferno out of nowhere and started to make out with him… okay I did faint.

"J-ri- a-e you oka-?" I slowly open my eyes. "You fainted for a few minutes," said Belle blushing, embarrassed she started a make out session in front of me. "I'm good" she smiled "great! Now tell me my present" I sighed, I looked left then right, "Okay" I leaned in close "The present is…" Belle urged on "a" she looked at me expectantly "secret" I dashed off and grabbed the wrapping paper "how did I fall for that?" was what I heard before I made it into my and Zac's room. After an hour I finished wrapping, put the presents under the tree and went to sleep excited for the next day.

**Christmas Day December 25**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE" screamed Zac. "Will you be quiet!" yelled Cameron from another room, "some of us are trying to sleep" yelled Vince from the same room as Cameron "well your yelling isn't helping" I said sarcastically, "burned" said Zac. Zac and I sprinted to the living room, which had the tree in it, and started scavenging for our presents. Here's the list of what I got:

From Mystic: A hat that has mistletoe sticking from it

From Alice: A note that said she'll give it to me later

From Vince: A light ball, used by pikachu's to power up moves

From Cameron: A set of iron thorns

From Belle: A slice of one of her homemade cakes

From Aaron: A book on something I'd rather not mention (Jerin: how to kiss a girl, PikaJerin: Shut up!)

From Zac and Marina: My own iPod (how did they get this?)

From Inferno: The same book I got for Vince

From Emily: A slice of one of her homemade pies

From Neo: A cup that said =Best Leader Ever=

From Toto: An IOU one present

From Isabelle: A book on the history of pokeknights (my favorite part about Pokémon history)

From Lily: A step by step list of instructions on how to get to Arceus's /Arcy's Dimension where she lives

From Jesse: A dozen revival seeds (Still paranoid about PikaJerin dying in a dungeon)

From Rosa: A Pikachu doll

From Brendon: A list of other HTP's he has found

From Shiina: A picture of when we were humans (My favorite so far)

From Delibird (Pokémon equivalent of Santa): A round, shiny, sky blue sphere. With the words, "_I start at the end and bring a new beginning to the finish"_

"Thanks for the iPod Zac, how did you manage to get one?" I asked him "It was easy, all I needed to do is go to that new store that opened up, they grab everything that pops up from the human world" I nodded wondering if that is where Shiina got the picture. The more I look at it the more homesick I get, but I know I can't leave everyone. Not after my 'death' in the chasm at the hands of a recently deceased 'god'. Just remembering sends a shiver down my spine, but at least I was able to get my true ultimate form and save everyone… now that I think about it that moment in my mindscape must have been the trial to unlock the true ultimate form. Wait I have gotten way off track. I looked up and realized Mystic, Marina and Aaron are here already opening presents. "Thanks for the gift card" said Zac smiling. "No problem" I said back smiling as well. As I was chatting with Zac I felt two paws on my waists. "Good morning to you too Alice" I chuckled as I turned around and she just smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping I would be able to surprise you" I turned around once I heard someone say my name. "Hey Jerin, thanks for the poster, it's of where we first kissed" Alice's eyes widened, she then pouted in sadness. "She got the first proper kiss," she murmured disappointedly. I looked at Mystic who was smiling triumphantly. "Mystic it isn't nice to smile at other peoples misfortune" I said frowning at her. "Yes Jerin" she glared at Alice who was smiling "same goes for you too, now lets go open some of your presents" we walked to the tree and I realized now everyone else was here except Isabelle. "Hey Belle where's your sister?" I asked her, she just shrugged "I haven't seen her all morning" I walked to the tree and saw her presents were gone. "Strange" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden I was tackled to the ground and smothered with kisses, I looked up and saw my 'attacker' was Alice repeatedly saying "thank you" I smiled when I realized she got the tickets. "Only the best for my girlfriends"

After a few more minutes of present opening I went to look for Isabelle, after Alice and Mystic were taken I was afraid someone might have taken them too. "Please I don't want too lose anyone else precious to me" I said starting to get desperate and frantic in my search. "Oh, so I'm 'precious' to you now?" I turned around and hugged her. "Oh thank Arcy your safe," I said. Isabelle rose a brow questioningly. "Arcy? Who's that?" I smiled at her "no one you should be worried about" I wanted to leave it at that but Isabelle was persistent. "I thought I was precious to you" I sighed, "seriously, I can't tell you, even if I wanted too"

"And why ever not?"

"It's a HTP thing you wouldn't understand, it's hard to tell you without getting a god mad"

"Fine if that's how you want to be" she ran out the room fuming "not what I thought would happen, though she kind of over reacted" I sighed, _y'know I'm sighing a lot lately_ I thought. I walked around the house trying to find Isabelle again. "Why am I worried this much?" I had a bad feeling; last time I had one was when I fell into the ravine, abyss, chasm or however you want to call it. "I'd better look outside" just before I got to the door I heard Mystic calling me. "Jeriiiinnnn!" she whined, "Your not wearing my present! Don't you like it?" she then pulled off the most _deadly_ puppy dog eyes I have seen, it could take down any guy in the world. "I-I-I-I um uh I ah um um uh I ah I ah um" I stuttered "your cute when your flustered" I just blushed and turned away. "Here" She put the hat on my head and walked off. "I just hope I don't run into any girls… or guys" I shivered at the thought, "this hat would be better if it didn't have mistletoe hanging off of it" I mumbled, I looked around for Isabelle, she wasn't anywhere near the base, I was starting to worry. "where the distortion world is she?" I walked into the forest, "help" I heard a faint voice deeper in the forest. "Really? Trouble on Christmas, I guess evil really never sleeps" I sighed and ran off to save whoever was in trouble. As I was running I heard a familiar voice, "we may not have gotten that Chingling but we got the next best thing, her sister", it was those same people who grabbed Belle, now they grabbed Isabelle! I walked into a bush and watched what was happening. There were three Pokémon, a Snorunt which I remembered was from before, a Crawdaunt to negate her psychic attacks and a Petilil "Now the boss will be happy," said the Snorunt from last time "I hope so Snow" I raised a figurative brow, _really, Snow is probably the most unoriginal name for a Snorunt_ I shook my head in pity, "why don't we torture her first?" suggested Snow "why would we torture her" asked the Petilil curiously. Snow grinned evilly "she has a connection with Team Hentaro and the HTP's so we can hand in some information to Harrison and his group for some poke" the Petilil looked a bit empathetic towards Isabelle, the Crawdaunt however was grinning in anticipation "this is gonna be fun" before they could do anything else I jumped in and used flash "ARGH I'm blind!" yelled Snow as he fell down, "Iron tail!" I smacked my tail into Snow sending him backwards into a tree. "Did you guys have to do this on _Christmas_ of all days? I was hoping to finally get some relaxation because the last few months have been hectic" I sighed and charged at them "Crab hammer!" yelled the Crawdaunt as he swung his left claw at me, "whoa" I gasped as I ducked down only to be hit to the side by his right claw. "Blizzard!" yelled Snow and the harsh attack blew me back. "L-leaf storm" stuttered Petilil as she sent a wave of leaves at me "oh Arcy" I said as I got hurtled even further back. "Electro ball!" I fired a ball of electricity at Crawdaunt only for him to block with protect. "Hydro pump" I jumped onto the blast of water. "VOLT TACKLE!" I started defying the laws of physics as I ran across the water blast while covered in electricity, _how am I running on, more or less, flowing water?_ I thought a second before I collided with the Crawdaunt face. There was a small explosion before he was sent into a tree. "Sunny day" mumbled Petilil, I could only barely hear her, "solar beam". This is the really confusing and scary part, really, imagine a Petilil, only 0.5meters or 1'08", fire a green beam five times the size of itself. "This is going to hurt… a lot" the beam of light hit me in the stomach sending me a few kilometers back, all the while yelling from the pain. "Oops, I think I overdid it," mumbled Petilil. But Snow was just smirking "no, that was great, didn't know you had it in you" Petilil blushed from the praise until she realized "oh no what if he died!" she began to run. "I knew she didn't have it in her…" he said before he grabbed Isabelle and followed her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" I repeated over and over. "That hurt" I stood up rubbing my arm trying to soothe the pain, even if just a little. I looked up to see the Petilil looking at me with tears "I'm sorry mister, I was just following orders" she apologized bowing. "Uh okay? Why are you with them?" I asked, she obviously didn't like being a criminal "I don't have anyplace to go" she said sadly "my parents died when I was little" I tilted my head to the side "so if that was when you were little how old are you now?"

"24" my head hurt at the prospect of something that small being almost as old as me. "You look no older than eight" I said incredulously, "yeah well my parents died when I was born, I was raised by Mark the leader" I thought of the Chimchar I fought, "he said my parents died and he would take care of me, he also mumbled something about the um letters, H, P and T" she continued. My eyes widened in realization. "Ice shard!" I dodged the shards of ice but Petilil wasn't as lucky and was cut, I looked up into the trees and saw Snow on a tree branch. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Petilil are you working with the enemy?" He launched another round of ice shards at Petilil only for me to block with an iron tail "it isn't nice to attack little girls" I shot back, he shot a blizzard at me, "quick attack!" I dodged the blizzard with my speed and used iron tail on the branch and made it break. "Whoa" he said as the branch fell beneath him. "Ice beam" he fired a beam of ice somewhere to the side. I watched where it was going. I gasped when I saw it was heading to Isabelle. "QUICK ATTACK" I yelled to try and make it in time but it was too late. She got hit and was frozen. "I was kind of expecting something bad to happen" said Petilil. "Solar beam!" another blast of light was fired, but this time it was at Snow. He was shot quite a few miles away. I whistled as I saw him fly off "nice shot" I commented. "Thanks, I've been wanting to do that for a while, anyway I need to go find a new place to live, I doubt Mark would like what I did" I nodded sadly before I had an idea "why don't you come with me, I have an idea where you can live" I shot a thunderbolt to defrost Isabelle and then we walked off.

I dropped her off at a blushing Brendon's house before I went home with Isabelle. When we got home I saw Alice and Mystic look at me with a worried look. "Where were you? We were worried sick" I looked at them sadly "Isabelle was captured by the same Pokémon who took Belle" they gasped and helped my carry Isabelle inside, Belle gasped at the condition her sister was in "what happened?" she asked, "I'll tell you when everyone is here" a few minutes, a hug from Belle for the tickets and saving her sister, a glare from Alice and Mystic at Belle and a glare from Inferno at me later, everyone was in the room wondering what happened. "Okay guys I need to tell you what happened" after I told everyone what had happened they gasped. "If I owned air I would be rich from how much everyone is gasping today" I sweat dropped. "So you saved Belle's sister like you saved Belle?" asked Zac and I nodded an affirmative "well, I had Cameron's help last time, this time I had my ass handed to me when they all work together. If anything you have the Petilil to thank… now that I think about it I never got her name" Everyone was looking a little down. "Hey guys why don't we finish Christmas off with a bang?" Everyone looked up in excitement, "LET'S PARTY!" yelled Zac. I invited Brendon's family, Lily, Arcy (she didn't come) and Mystic's flirty twin sister Dawn.

I walked around the house mingling with Pokémon who wanted to talk. I caught Lily staring at me several times. I walked up to Isabelle; she woke up a few minutes ago. "You feeling better?" I asked and she just nodded. "I though I might of died," she mumbled a little traumatized from the whole ordeal "It's lucky I went looking for you then" I tried not to think what would of happened if I didn't go looking. "Jerin, about earlier, I'm sorry I over reacted a little" she looked down. "Don't worry you were just curious" I was about to walk off but she grabbed my arm "please… don't leave" I sighed and sat down. I was about to say something before she sat up and kissed me. I pulled away quickly. "Sorry Isabelle, I don't think of you like that," I said looking down. "Your more like a sister to me, like Shiina" Isabelle looked hurt for a minute until she realized that deep down that she thought of me as a brother not potential boyfriend. "Honestly I would rather not get anymore girlfriends, two is more than enough" I smiled, she giggled "HEY JERIN!" _oh brother… or should I say sister_ "how are you?" asked Dawn. "Good" she smiled "so what did you get for Christmas?" She asked. "Did you notice there's mistletoe on your hat?" I sighed and nodded "It's was a gift from you sister" she looked at me expectantly "oh I didn't know you were coming but you can have this" I gave her a spa ticket voucher thing, her eyes lit up like the Christmas tree behind me. "WHAT! How did you get these? I have been trying to get one for months, no years! They are tickets to _the best_ spa/salon in the Pokémon world! ? Here's my gift" she kissed me on the cheek and winked "There's more where that came from" she leaned in for another kiss before Mystic came in "DAWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled, Dawn looked sheepish before she pouted "If Miss party pooper isn't enough for you, then I will always be open" Winked Dawn before she walked off, "I doubt that will ever happen" I said before hugging a blushing Mystic. "Seriously, why are you so cheesy around Mystic?" asked Alice "it's not my fault you two look adorable blushing" That caused the two of them to blush and me and Isabelle to laugh.

After a few more hours, at midnight, everyone left and the rest of us went to sleep. "Hey Jerin" I turned to see Alice with a present behind her back "here's your gift" I started to jump up and down excited. "What is it? C'mon give, I can't wait to see it, hand it over already!" Alice laughed at my childishness and I just pouted. "I would but your bouncing too much" I immediately stopped bouncing and she gave it to me, I tore through the wrapping to see a picture of the team, it was framed with pieces of water, fire and grass stones giving it a shine. "It's really good" I smiled at her "thanks" she smiled back "no problem",

"Hey Alice?"

"Hm?"

"This was definitely the best Christmas ever"

**Aaaaannnnndddd CUT! So readers, what do you think? Good? Bad? Incrediblllllly horrible? Answer in a review and Merry Christmas and a Happy new year! Remember to answer the poll, only a few more days until I close it… I really haven't gotten many answers to the poll.**

**Until next time!**

**Neo: See you! I GOT TO DO IT AGAIN! WWWOOOOOHHHHOOOO!**

**(Jerin: Have a merry Christmas, and don't forget to send reviews, I mean come on, it's only a few minutes out of your lives to give us a way to make our story better for your viewing pleasure, also flamers just say what is wrong, don't just rant on how crappy it was and leave it at that)**


End file.
